


A Time of Giving

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires don't do Christmas presents, but there's something Spike has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in December 2013
> 
> Theme: Oh, Carol!  
> Prompt: In the Bleak Midwinter
> 
> Setting: The season 5/6 hiatus, when Buffy was dead (though Christmas probably didn't fall then, forgive the artistic licence).

The Southern California coast doesn't do winter. Sometimes it rains a lot - the so-called Pineapple Express. Bleak enough, but it's not _winter_ winter.

Not that it matters. With _her_ gone, it's forever winter in his heart. Winter and never bloody Christmas.

Speaking of, Dawn's head droops on his shoulder. He can smell tears. Her first Christmas without mum and big sis. 

If he weren't an evil soulless thing, he'd pity her.

But he is. So he hugs Dawn tight, murmurs nonsense into her hair, keeps his pity for himself. 

She can have some of his rage, if she wants. Enough of that for everyone. And after all, it _is_ Christmas.

 _Why d'you have to leave us, you bloody bitch? Why d'you have to fucking die? Why d'you have to be stone cold in the iron ground? I..._

Okay, maybe even vampires can be generous sometimes. 

_....Dawn and me_ , need _you._


End file.
